


Tumblr Prompts

by Shootmesenpai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Snowball Fight, Tumblr Prompt, nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shootmesenpai/pseuds/Shootmesenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some short one-shots based on prompts from Tumblr or friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: OTP Snowball fight

Kuroko was settled into his usual seat at Maji Burger, he was observing others while looking over the rim of his vanilla milkshake. It was late and the restaurant was fairly empty despite it being the weekend. There were only a few patrons that sat in the seats and many of them were on their laptops, most likely working overtime. The room would have been nice and quiet if it wasn’t for the table Kuroko was seated at.

 

He looked across the table to see Aomine and Kagami with their slowly diminishing plate of cheeseburgers. Every time they came here together the two of them would always compete to see who could eat the fastest. Pretty much anything between the two of them would turn into a competition sooner or later.

 

When the three of them first started their odd relationship, Kuroko would always try to corral them in an attempt to have them act civilized, at least in public, but after a while he found that it was a fruitless effort. Now he would just sit on the sidelines and watch the chaos, just in case it got out of hand. Kuroko did have to admit he found it funny at times, he tried to hide his smile behind his milkshake.

 

“Oi Tetsu! You saw, I totally just won that right?! My burger was gone at least 2 seconds before his.”

 

Aomine had crumbs all over his cream colored sweater, his mouth had leftover condiments clinging to the corners.

 

“Kuroko knows exactly what he saw and what he saw was me winning! You were too slow with that last burger, give up already!”

 

Kagami was in a similar state, no napkin in site or attempt made to clean up the mess they had just created.

 

The two of them began to scowl at one another and Kuroko thought that was the perfect opportunity to get up and leave. He slowly stood up and swiftly exited behind them, both the boys too engrossed in their argument to notice him slipping out the door.

 

Kuroko opened the door and a strong cold breeze blew across his face. He grabbed his scarf and pulled it closer to his mouth. He looked around at the empty streets, there was a thick covering of snow resting upon every surrounding surface. The sky was dark already but he could clearly see large snowflakes dancing on the wind as they passed beneath the streetlights.

 

He was admiring how quiet and peaceful it was for a weekend in Tokyo, it was so rare to have moments like these. Everyone must be inside huddled under their kotatsu drinking hot chocolate or tea. The thought made Kuroko warm inside.

 

All of a sudden he felt the door behind him burst open, the two boys came barreling out. All burger remnants were erased from their clothes and faces.

 

“Hey, when the hell did you escape out here? We were looking all over for you?” Kagami looked down at Kuroko before pulling his gloves out of his pockets.

 

“Yea you never even told us who won? Bakagami over here is still convinced he beat me, but we both know the truth Tetsu.”

 

Aomine wrapped his warm arm around Kuroko’s shoulder, the weight was heavy but he didn’t complain since the warmth Aomine offered was well worth the discomfort.

 

“Hey Kuroko you should put on your gloves, it's really cold out here and it looks like the snow is picking up.”

 

“Quit nagging him, he is a big boy. I’m sure he can do it without mom telling him to.”

 

Aomine sneered towards Kagami as they all walked towards Kagami’s apartment. Aomine still had his arm wrapped around Kuroko as he reached his small hands into his pockets to put on his gloves. Kuroko was focused on how beautiful everything was while the two boys continued to bicker with him sandwiched between them.

 

The fresh snowfall had laid a pristine sheet of white onto the trees and the lights were causing the snow to sparkle. Kuroko blurred out the sounds of the boys around him and focused on the sound of the snow crunching beneath his feet.

 

Abruptly the warm arm that wrapped around his shoulder disappeared. Kuroko looked up to see what was happening, all he saw was Aomine with small ice crystals covering his head and neck. Kagami had grabbed two handfuls of snow and placed one on Aomine’s head and the other down the back of his blue jacket.

 

Aomine just stood there trying the get the rest of the snow out of the bottom of his jacket before it all melted from his body heat. Kagami was doubled over and laughing to himself, he could barely focus. He clutched his stomach while pointing towards Aomine, tears of laughter were forming in his eyes.

 

Aomine’s eyes were on fire as he grabbed a handful of snow, he packed it tightly before aiming it towards Kagami’s head. Kagami was too distracted from laughing and Aomine got a direct hit on the side of his face. Kagami stood up quickly, the side of his face was red and snow bitten from the force of impact.

 

It didn’t take long before this too, turned into a competition. The two boys started whipping snowballs one after the other at each other. The speed of reload and release was pretty impressive, the two of them looked like elementary school boys on the first snow day of the year.

 

Kuroko sat on a nearby bench and watched from a safe area. He couldn’t help but smile as we watched them building walls of snow to block the barrage of incoming snowballs. It looked like a war zone as each side pelted an impossible number of snowballs at the opposing side.

 

The war went on for quite a while before Kuroko began to get cold. He stood up and grabbed two large handfuls of snow. He packed them as tightly as possible and then, with deadly accuracy, he ignite passed the balls into the back of both of their heads.

 

Simultaneously they both knelt down and rubbed the back of their head.

 

“Oi Tetsu I get it, just tell us to stop like a normal person!”

 

“There is definitely gonna be a bump there tomorrow.”

 

Aomine and Kagami were both red in the face, their gloves were completely soaked through and now that the adrenaline had finally run off, both of them were shivering.

 

Kuroko went up to them and took off their gloves, he took off his and gave one to each of them. They were a little snug on the larger boys hands but they still managed to do the trick.

 

“Kuroko what about your hands? Don’t worry my place isn't that far away and I’m not even that cold anyway.” A shiver went through Kagami’s body as he began taking off Kuroko’s glove.

 

Kuroko reached over and grabbed his hand, “Kagami-kun you’re freezing….plus I have a way to keep warm on the walk home.”

 

Both of the boys looked at him with puzzled expressions. Kuroko took ahold of Kagami and Aomine’s vacant hands. Their combined warmth was almost better than any glove could provide. The two boys looked down at Kuroko and then looked away, both of their faces turned a slightly brighter shade of red.

 

The three of them walked home, their hands linked the entire time. When they entered the warm apartment they all disconnected. Aomine threw off his wet jacket and shirt before jumping onto the couch.

 

“Hey don’t just leave your wet shit all over the place and put some clothes on.”

 

Kagami followed behind the Aomine tornado and picked up his dripping clothes. Aomine just laid haphazardly on the couch before grabbing a basketball magazine off the shelf. Kagami was mumbling to himself as he went into the back bedroom to change into some dry clothes.

 

Kuroko took off his jacket and headed towards the kitchen. He pulled out three mugs and began making everyone hot chocolate. By the time he was done Kagami had come out in dry pajamas and Aomine had at least managed to put on some dry pants.

 

The three of them gathered around the kotatsu that sat at the center of Kagami’s living room. They placed their feet beneath the covers and Kuroko sipped lightly on his drink.

 

After they finished Aomine grabbed ahold of Kuroko and dragged him under the warm blanket. Aomine nudged in close and hugged tightly around Kuroko’s waist.

 

“Hey quit hogging Kuroko Ahomine!”

 

Kuroko felt the table rise as the two of them began kicking one another beneath the covers. Kuroko just reached out and grabbed both of them by the arms and proceeded to wrap their arms around him. The two of them stopped instantly, they just looked down at the small boy that embraced them. Aomine and Kagami both smiled and hugged Kuroko closely.

 

Kuroko was lulled to sleep by the sounds of their breathing, his mind filled with warm thoughts of future winter nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come yell at me anytime on [Tumblr.](http://shootmesenpai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
